


I'm not wearing that

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, General au, M/M, featuring rhys and his very fast legs haha, jack always gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack chases Rhys down to get him into some kinky costume under the guise of 'company modeling'. They both end up pretty happy about things in the end.One of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme request:rhack + “im not wearing that” (☆▽☆)The final one!! Sorry for spamming the rhack tag guys but we are officially all caught up with migrating older fic! Thanks for your patience!!





	I'm not wearing that

**Author's Note:**

> In which rhys makes the cardinal sin of insulting Hyperion as a company PFFFFT hahaha xD not really :3

“Come on baby.”

“No. No way.”

“Do this for me.”

“Why should I?”

“For the good of the company.”

“I don’t care about the company that much.”

“You little shit,” Jack said as he made a grab for the man avoiding his grasp around the couch.

“I’m _not_ wearing that!!”

“Come on princess,” the other man said sweetly as he chased Rhys around the couch only to get the kitchen counter between them. Damn those long legs of his made him fast.

“No way in hell.”

“Rhysie… sugar pie… honey bunch… lamb…”

“You said this was for the ad campaign so let the _models_ wear it!”

“Just let me see what it looks like–”

“ _No_ , Jack.”

The older man put both hands on the kitchen counter, a smile curling on his face. “Kitten, you’re the most gorgeous thing on this station so if it doesn’t look good on _you_ then it sure as hell isn’t gonna look good on the models!”

Rhys wrinkled his nose at the material trapped under Jack’s hand on the kitchen counter. The CEO was keen on getting his way, but Rhys was a lot faster and younger than he was. 

Jack was tenacious though, he’d give him that. “Why do I have to be your guinea pig?!”

“Because this shit was expensive and tailored to fit _you_ , sugarcakes.”

“That’s not my fault!” he declared.

“It’s already made, cupcake, so be a big boy and let daddy have his way okay?”

Rhys rolled his eyes at the older man’s ridiculous statement, and it proved to be his downfall. Jack saw his moment and made a dash around the counter, and Rhys took off a little too late, the CEO catching him in the living room.

Rhys went down on the carpet with a yelp, Jack’s triumphant, gruff snickering adding insult to injury. He squirmed to get away, but knew it was pointless. Jack let him turn over to his back at least, and the younger man scowled up at him as he lay beneath. There was no lack of mirth in Jack’s eyes, and Rhys’ look further soured.

“Come _on_ , pumpkin.” Rhys crossed his arms petulantly over his chest, and Jack’s grin only grew. “What do I gotta do?”

“Let me up.”

“No dice sweetheart. It took too long to catch you,” the older man admitted with a chuckle. Rhys looked away with a pout. “Aww don’t give me that. You’re gonna look gorgeous in this thing, baby. You’ll be the gold standard.”

“Real cute, Jack,” Rhys muttered, eyes lingering on the vivid yellow material at their sides. He didn’t care _what_ Jack said. Anything in that color was an eyesore and needed to be burned. 

The CEO’s amusement wasn’t diminished by his boyfriend’s lack of enthusiasm for the outfit. “Oh Rhysie, baby,” Jack stroked his cheek, but the younger man still pouted. “Come on, princess.” He coaxed the younger man with kisses to his face, Rhys stubbornly refusing the acknowledge the older man’s efforts. “Sugarpie.” 

The smile on the older man’s face never faltered, nor did his determination. When Rhys willfully refused to respond to the kisses the older man placed on his lips, Jack simply moved to his jaw, then his neck, and down his body until Rhys was making little wanting noises, squirming beneath the CEO. Rhys was grasping at the older man, fingers in his hair as Jack had his zipper down and was mouthing at his straining, clothed cock.

One excellent, satisfying blowjob later, and Rhys was letting Jack put him into the outfit. 

He had to hand it to the older man’s determination and self-control. Jack was sporting a tent even as he was coaxing Rhys into the ruffled, yellow mini-skirt and fluffy underskirt. The cream-colored blouse was soft against his skin at least, though the short yellow tie wasn’t much to his taste. Jack spent an extra amount of time rolling on patterned thigh-highs on those long long legs, and he pressed a kiss just above Rhys’ knee when he got the last one on. 

The younger man looked pretty damn good if Rhys was being honest with himself. The color was still a tragedy in his eyes, but the CEO obviously thought different.

“Well?” Rhys asked impatiently, though his previous mood was somewhat subdued due to the excellent orgasm before. Jack’s mouth was hanging slightly agape as he took in the sight, and it somewhat ingratiated Rhys’ vanity. “You nearly ran me all over the place, so what do you think?”

“Yeah we’ve gotta get that off you.”

Rhys glowered at him. After all the bitching and chasing, that _wasn_ ’t happening. “ _What_? After all that?!”

“…the models are going to need security,” Jack muttered as he was closing the space between them, an unmistakable look of hunger in his eyes.

“Wait, so you like it?” Rhys asked as the older man wrapped arms around him and ground his hips against Rhys’ own.

“ _Like_ it? Baby, I wanna plow that cute ass of yours all over my big desk at the office in that thing.” His hands migrated from around Rhys’ waist, over the fluffy yellow material to grasp big handfuls of naked ass beneath the skirt. Rhys gasped at those warm fingers; Jack’s mouth on his neck moving towards his mouth. “Guess the couch will have to do instead.”

Rhys chuckled as Jack kneaded at his ass, and he returned the kisses the older man pressed on him. “So I can take it off now?”

“Mmm… Leave the tie and the stockings, sweetheart.”

Rhys laughed and did just that, throwing the skirt over Jack’s neck and making him look like a big yellow daisy, or maybe a defunct lion. Jack was more focused on getting between those pretty stockinged legs, and Rhys wrapped them around the older man as he was pushed into the couch cushions with a happy sigh.

Rhys ended up having a favorable opinion about the outfit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys is such a fashionable asshole, i hope jack realizes just how big of a favor this was LOLOLOL :D Leave any thoughts if you enjoyed ^_^
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
